1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to hydraulic couplings, and specifically to hydraulic couplings used in undersea drilling and production applications. More particularly, the invention involves a probe member for an undersea hydraulic coupling configured to balance the space between the male and female members to sea pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subsea hydraulic couplings are old in the art. The couplings generally consist of a male and a female member with sealed fluid passageways connecting therebetween. The female member generally is a cylindrical body with a relatively large diameter longitudinal bore at one end and a relatively small diameter longitudinal bore at the other. The small bore facilitates connections to hydraulic lines, while the large bore seals and slidingly engages the male member of the coupling. The male member includes a cylindrical portion at one end having an outer diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the large bore in the female member of the coupling. The male member also includes a connection at its other end to facilitate connection to hydraulic lines. When the cylindrical portion of the male member is inserted into the large bore of the female member, according to various embodiments of the device, fluid flow is established between the male and female members.
Problems arise with the use hydraulic couplings in relatively high pressure systems due to the high axial forces imposed on the male and female members during their coupling operation and during their use. In such couplings, it is necessary for the fluid force opposing the face of the male or female member to be overcome before the fluid communication is established between the members. In a relatively high pressure system, a partial vacuum in the sealed space between the members when disconnecting the coupling members may cause the seal to be sucked out of its position between the members. Also, the seals between the members may result in a hydraulic lock when the coupling members are connected and/or disconnected, as sea water between the members cannot escape from the sealed cavity between the members, or, when the members are disconnected, a vacuum is formed therebetween.
Ideally, hydraulic couplings should, as far as possible, be pressure balanced, so that fluid pressure does not hinder connection or urge separation of the male and female members. Preferably, to prevent loss of fluid during coupling or uncoupling, the members should include valve means to open automatically on coupling and close automatically on uncoupling. Further, the coupling member should employ seals which can withstand high pressures as well as the corrosive effects of subsea environments. The present invention solves all of these needs and requirements.